gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee
|alliance = |goal = |home = |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = Ma and Pa Duskerton |likes = Sarcasm |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "It kinda does look like a muffin." |signature = }} Lee (born mid-1990s) is a friend of Wendy Corduroy's, who is particularly close with Nate. History Season 1 Lee first appears in "The Inconveniencing," going to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store along with Wendy and her other friends. When they jump the fence, Lee grabs Dipper and throws him off after he and the other teens grow tired of waiting for Dipper to climb down. When Dipper manages to open the door to the convenience store, Lee praises him along with the rest of Wendy's friends. In the store, he is seen dumping ice into Thompson's pants with Nate and Robbie. Later, he annoys the ghosts by sarcastically saying "Yeah right, I'm sure the ghost just wants to talk about his feelings." and ends up on a cereal box labeled "Lee's" with a toucan saying, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!". He is the third person to be captured by the ghosts in the episode. At the end, he, like all the rest of Wendy's friends, comes back unharmed. The last thing he does is high-five Nate when he hears the fake story of what Dipper did to the ghosts. Lee later appears at Greasy's Diner in "Dipper vs. Manliness." He and Nate go to the "Party at the Mystery Shack" in "Double Dipper,". When they decide to leave, they are denied as they only have $13, while the exit fee is $15, which meant they were trapped. Later however, they did get out. Lee appears at the Mystery Fair in the background a couple of times in "The Time Traveler's Pig." In "Boss Mabel," he hangs out with Wendy and his other friends at the Mystery Shack. He is seen applauding Gideon during the Mystery Shack's grand closing in "Gideon Rises." Shorts In "TV Shorts 2," during Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland's filming of Teenz Talk, Lee, Nate, and Wendy crash in during a scene. They steal the officers' police car and drive off in it for a joyride. In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," he is sleeping at the front desk of the The Royal Ragtime Theatre when the Pines family and Soos walks in. Also, he and Nate chase Stan out of the theater when they are trying to sneak in. Season 2 In "Scary-oke," he attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party, alongside his friends. In "Society of the Blind Eye," he spraypaints the words "McSuck It" on the side of Old Man McGucket's home while Nate watches. When McGucket comes out and catches them, Lee high-fives Nate, and they run away. In "The Love God," he hangs out at the Gravity Falls Cemetery with Dipper, Mabel, and the gang. He and Nate make Thompson lick a sponge. When Mabel later reveals to the group that Robbie and Tambry are dating, Nate gets angry, saying that Robbie knew he liked Tambry. This makes Lee get angry at Nate for not telling him. The group temporarily split up, but reconcile at the Woodstick festival, when they see Thompson running from a security guard after bringing outside food to the event. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he is at the grocery store behind Stan when he is buying light bulbs. He is also seen at the town meeting to discuss the new mayor, and is in the crowd throwing bird seed during the Friday debate. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of him from "The Love God" is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future" he and Nate are removing the letters from the board outside the Gravity Falls High School. Personality Lee is basically a stereotypical teenager. He enjoys hanging out and goofing off with friends, particularly Nate, doing things like playing games, partaking in dares, and partying. He is sarcastic and likes to tease people, and he dislikes it when others try to stop him from what he views as having fun, often disregarding their warnings. He can be disrespectful of others and their property, and he is frightened in any event of being trapped. Appearance Lee is tall, with a long ovular head, and long blonde hair. He wears a red shirt with an orange thumbs up symbol on it, black shorts, and black and white converses. He has pale skin, a somewhat large chin, and a long nose. Sightings ru:Ли Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Criminals